


It's a Mystery

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [173]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Porn, there's sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking with the Impala and leading Sam to believe Dean stole his laptop wasn't the only trick the Trickster played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 15 Tall Tales

"Dude!"

"Oh, what now?"

"Why is there  _gay porn in my bag_? Oh my God, the pages are wet!"

"First, that's gross. Second, why would I put porn on your bag? Me of all people wouldn't want you looking at porn because I'd rather you go to me instead of a magazine."

"Then were the fuck did it come from?"

"Probably from the same place you put my computer."

"I didn't take your goddamn computer."

"Well, this is what happens what you do bad stuff. You take my stuff and you lie about it, you get wet gay porn in your clothes. Sounds like karma to me."

"Did you come on this?"

"Dean!"

"It's a valid question, Sam!"

"I'm not answering that."

"The answer will determine if I want to keep this or not."

"Why on Earth would you want to keep porn that popped out of nowhere?"

"It'll be a mystery. Maybe there'll be a bomb in it, maybe there'll be a hot guy. Mystery porn, Sam. And besides, it's not like I can use your computer anymore anyway."

"You use my computer for- dude, I told you not to look at porn on my laptop anymore! Last time you did that, I couldn't type one letter without seeing a pop-up for sex stores and strip clubs." 

"Some of those strip clubs were real, y'know."

"The point is, you shouldn't need porn because you have me."

"Fine, fine. I'll cut back on my porn consumption. But Sam, look at this guy."

"I really don't want to look at a guy cover in someone else's- oh my God, he's _big._ "

"Wanna have angry sex?"

"Sure, why not?"

 


End file.
